The subject application concerns an improved device for measuring fluid pressure, such as the oil pressure in a vehicle engine. Typically, prior devices utilize a flexible diaphragm or the like movable in response to changes in fluid pressure. They have the disadvantage of being subject to wear and resultant fluid leakage as the diaphragm flexes. Also, general deterioration over time is a concern. In contrast, a constant flow of fluid passes through the subject device, at least in small quantities. Accordingly, there is no need for a flexible diaphragm to separate portions of the device. A prior attempt to utilize a device of this type is U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,457. This patent shows a device with a piston supported within a cylinder and with one of its ends subjected to fluid pressure. A spring acting on the other piston end resists movement urged by fluid pressure. Movement of the piston is indicated by corresponding movement of an attached rod which projects away from the piston and carries a metal contact which, in turn, rubs along a remotely located resistance coil. It is stated that this device permits a small quantity of fluid to leak around the piston. Accordingly, the subject pressure measuring device or transducer is an improvement over this patented device.